Operation: Aperture
by DarqFox
Summary: Wheatly has been drifting for a long time. Star Fox eventually bump into him, and they are dragged to Aperture. With just a little bad judgement, Fox and Krystal will be forced to test for Her. And She's been going mad with test withdrawal. Rated T for violence against robots, and language, and suggestive language and themes.
1. Spaaaaace!

Operation: Aperture

A/N: Well. I've been out for a long while. But my inspiration has come back, with new ideas from Portal 2. I'll be writing this one a lot, but I have no idea which direction I'll be taking this.

Key:

Text = Text

"Quotes" = dialogue

"'Triple Quotes'" = thoughts

*starred word* = sound effect (More for me to hear things in my head than for you. But use them if you will.)

-dashes- Text being read by a character (Like if Fox is reading a book, -He smiled softly- would be a line in the book Fox is reading)

{Moustache bracket thingies} = Author's Notes. A/N usually in there.

(Parentheses) = Scientific commentary that is not absolutely necessary to the plot. For all of you fellow science nerds. :P

Chapter 1

Spaaaaaace!

The Great Fox drifted through space, engine off. Lights were minimal, lighting a grand total of three chambers. One of these chambers was the Bridge, where Fox and Krystal were simply hanging out. All was calm in that sector of space.

*clunk*

"What was that?" Fox asked immediately.

"Scanning object…" Rob replied, his distinct monotone comforting Fox ever so slightly. "Scans indicate the object is an AI. It has independent movement systems, but is not designed for space travel. It has gone into Sleep Mode until it can receive charge."

"Well that's strange," Krystal mumbled to herself.

"Rob. Bring it in," Fox ordered calmly.

"Understood," Rob responded instantly.

A few minutes later, the object was on the bridge, floating in a zero-G field. The team, having been paged by Rob, entered the bridge soon after.

"What'cha got there, Fox?" Slippy asked, stealthily stealing Falco's tazer without him noticing.

"Rob says it's an AI, but I'm not sure," Fox briefed. "Doesn't really look like one."

The sphere of metal and gears looked slightly dented and charred. There were scratches and warp marks in the metal all over it, and the glass centerpiece was cracked ever so noticeably.

"Looks like it's seen combat. Maybe it was a combat drone," Falco suggested.

"Well based on this back part, I'd say this is where he'd receive power. Testing in three," Slippy mumbled.

Slippy pressed the contacts of the tazer to the back end of the sphere. A large spark lit the room, and faded just as quickly. Gears turned, and the centerpiece flickered to life with a blue light.

"AAH!" cried an artificial, slightly British voice. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Well then. It is an AI. Hot damn," Fox commented briefly.

"What are you?" Slippy inquired. Falco took the tazer from Slippy, Gibbs-slapping him afterwards.

"You mean 'Who' am I," it replied, turning gyroscopically to look at Slippy, just missing the Gibbs-slap. "I am Wheatley."

"Hmm… Self-aware…" Slippy observed carefully. "How did you end up in space?"

"A human shot a portal on the moon, and I got sucked into space. Been drifting ever since," Wheatley sighed.

"First off, what's a human? Second, 'shot a portal'? What do you mean by that?" Falcon squawked, entering the conversation.

"Well, they're kind of like you, guys, but kind of… not…" Wheatley hesitated. "They have hands and feet and similar body structure to you. But they're like apes without the fur."

"Strange. Now. What do you mean by 'shot a portal'?" Slippy asked.

"Tell you what. If you guys have a Mac-10 drive, plug me in, and I'll show you a video that will explain everything I just told you," Wheatley suggested enthusiastically, a small spark jumping off of him.

{Incoming Saurian. Grab your translators.}

Slippy looked at Fox, as if seeking approval.

"A neict nuak idkac 0ei'ho semvehkurco," Fox sighed.

"U0o. No xulo de scio nxuk xo'j jiffejot ke te," Falco replied, reinforcing Fox's point.

"Umm… Sorry. I can't quite make out what you're saying," Wheatley stuttered. "In English, please…"

"Vado. Vado. A'cc nuak," Slippy sighed. "Sorry. Those drives have been outdated for years."

"Oh. Well. Alright. Could you at least hook me up to some sort of power generator?" Wheatley requested. "I'm low on power, and that zap only gave me 3% charge."

"Sure thing. Rob. One-way power hookup," Slippy croaked.

A/N: Well then. That's a nice little beginning of the plotline. A possible scenario. Basically, if VALVe and Nintendo did crack, and had a kid, this would be it. I hope you like. If you like it, then be awesome and subscribe to the story. If you love it, subscribe to the story, and review it. :D

Kthnxbai!

-DarqFox

Founder of the UnderGround Challenge

ONLY ON ShadowLandsMC ( ) (-IP of MineCraft server. For any fellow MineCrafters out there.)


	2. Hax

Operation: Aperture

A/N: So. This is just a short chapter. Enjoy what little of it there is. It's weird that I'm writing so much. But I've been listening to some really good music lately, and it's gotten me into a writing fit. So let's see how far this one goes, eh?

Key:

Text = Text

"Quotes" = dialogue

"'Triple Quotes'" = thoughts

*starred word* = sound effect (More for me to hear things in my head than for you. But use them if you will.)

-dashes- Text being read by a character (Like if Fox is reading a book, -He smiled softly- would be a line in the book Fox is reading)

{Moustache bracket thingies} = Author's Notes. A/N usually in there.

(Parentheses) = Scientific commentary that is not absolutely necessary to the plot. For all of you fellow science nerds. :P

* Random star = Scene switch.

Chapter 2

Hax

"Zeroing coordinates… And done. There's Earth. Now… How do I get there from here? Hmm… Hyper-drive, eh? Let's see how long that would take… Three days? Too long… They'd notice…" Wheatly mumbled in the dark of a room, having been taken there by Slippy for additional research. But Slippy had left his laptop in the room.

"A warp gate, eh? And it's right in front of us. Well then… Let's contact them…" he mused.

"Aaaaaaaaannnd… There it is. Entering Milky Way in three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

A/N: Took 3 minutes to type this out. Wow. Some chapter. Well. Feel free to review, and subscribe. I will be posting more.


End file.
